


Protect what is needed.

by Silver_KnightShade



Series: Post CA:CW AU Tony-centric oneshots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Family Fluff, Feels, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective FRIDAY, Protective Rhodey, Protective Stephen, Protective Vision (Marvel), Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Feels, Tony is loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade
Summary: A recording is played and what is on it isn't what many people thought.Another what-if scenario floating around in my head. I have way too many of them...had to get it out so I could finish the others x.x





	Protect what is needed.

# Protect what is needed.

 

_New York, Stark Tower, Private Lab, Camera D Date 12-##-##16_

Tony was looking at a small box that was resting on his desk. One that he hadn’t opened since he got it. The billionaire already knew who sent it just from the writing on the outside of the box. He has had it for months. Not wanting to deal with the past and too thankful all those who had hurt him were far, far away. 

Stupid was not the correct word to describe Tony Stark with. Absentminded, yes, but stupid? No. He knew where the where the Rogues fucked off to. He knew they were in Wakanda and using the King’s assets as they had once done with him. Where he didn’t want to see any harm come to them, so sue him, he didn’t want them around. He was happy they were far away and not anywhere around him.

Unfortunately, there was a chance they might be back, especially with the news of Thanos on the horizon so the entire Stark Team had been bunking down and doing what they could to keep them away. They repurposed the compound and had all the former Avengers belonging sent to SHIELD. If they wanted to go through everything they sent…well that was alright by them. Along with the notice that if they, the Ex-vengers, came back to the states somehow…they were not allowed near Tony. Otherwise, Pepper would make sure they never saw the light of day again.

Yet…here he was staring at what could only do him more damage…

“Finally opening the damn box?”

Looking up from where he was staring at the box he took in the sight of his older brother and son. Rhodey and Vision respectively. They had concerned looks on their faces as they took in the sight of Tony gazing over the box that may or may not add more salt to the wounds.

“Yeah…here for the grand unveiling?”

“Sure, let’s see what those assholes have sent,” Rhodes stated coming to rest near his little brother.

Opening the box Tony let out a half laugh, half scoff at what he saw in it. Inside the box was a phone and letter. Tentatively, the billionaire picked up the letter, slowly opening it. He read it over and there was no reaction on his face. Passing the note to Rhodey and Viz he turned his attention to the brick that Rogers apparently called a phone. The dinosaur piece of tech was programmed with only one number and Tony just tossed it on the table and ran his hands through his hair.

After Tony read the note he gave it to Rhodes and Vision…both who read it and Vision held it up to the camera for Friday to take a look at as well. She did her version of a scoff after she analyzed the wordage of the piece of paper. He was currently waiting on them to see how this was going to play out. If he kept these things it would mean he would be trying to hold onto the ones that left him for dead…physically and politically, thanks to Widow he had Ross on his ass and that was a headache in and of itself.

“Well, what are you going to do with them?” Rhodey finally asked handing the letter back and Tony put it on the table next to the phone.

“What do you think I should do, Honey Bear?” Tony questioned back placing the ball in his older brothers court. It was time to consult his family on what he was doing more than making his own decisions…because he would have let them back in and Tony only wanted them away.

“Being honest, I don’t want them around you anymore. They walked all over you, used your resources as if it were their own and the big one was leaving you to die in Siberia. Hell, what is this shit about the Avengers being your family more than his? Where are they? Did any of them help you when Rogers slammed his shield into your chest? I would have lost my baby brother if it wasn’t for my nephew. They left you there to die! As far as I am concerned they are not allowed near you anymore.”

“I have to concur with what Colonel Rhodes-,” Vision paused with a slight smile when he received an eye roll from the aforementioned male, then with a correction, the android mended his statement, “with what my Uncle has concluded.”

“Viz…”

“Father,” Vision countered, “You trust far too easily. I am still young but I learn very quickly when the right information is placed in front of me. They all had personality traits that took advantage of such a trusting individual and they did. That letter is not an apology, it was written to make the writer feel better, not you. I will not allow you to be so easily taken in again, I refuse to let that happen anymore. So please, take your time to consider your options.”

“Just remember, Boss,” FRIDAY began, “They left you to deal with their fallout. Their damages. They couldn’t take responsibility for anything if it would save their lives. They currently hiding out in Wakanda probably living off the King’s income similar to what they did to you. Remember everything that happened? How many times did you have to go represent the Avengers alone and when you got back they criticized how you handled it but not once did they offer to go with you? How many times did you go back to the battlefield to start relief efforts and they come with? None. Statistically speaking you were nothing but funds for them…they never loved you and if they did they were horrible at getting that point across.”

Tony was quiet for a moment. Both of his humanoid companions had read the letter as well as FRIDAY. His children; his son and baby girl gave him their opinions and he already knew what side his baby bots were on. His brother was ready to go to war for him despite his injuries. They were the ones that cared for him. Picking up what was sent, turning the items over in his hands, the genius nodded once and walked over to a corner of the room. Once, he made it there he opened his mouth to let FRIDAY know what he wanted but she was one step ahead of him. His baby girl learning fast. 

Raising from the floor was an oval like cylinder that would remind many of one of those giant vases. Yet it was a contained incendiary device. The billionaire stood there looking at it for a second or two before stilling himself to do what was not only needed but wanted. If he really needed the Ex-Avengers for anything, he would call up T’Challa. After all, everyone in that room knew the outlaws were hiding in Wakanda. He didn’t need this reminder.

“Fri, open the incinerator.”

The mechanical whir that signaled the contained pyre was open. With little hesitation, Tony dropped the letter into fire and a second later in went the phone. Friday closed it without needing to be told. Suddenly, Tony was surrounded by Vision, Rhodes, Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers. They were going to be the ones there for him now. He was going to need them to keep him going. After all

Just then Dum-E pulled away from the group and wheeled over to the table. Everyone watched him with curiousness. The little bot grabbed the box that Rogers sent and made his way back to the incinerator beeping. Apparently at FRIDAY who understood and opened up the fire once more allowing Dum-E to get rid of the last piece of bad memories, burning it as they had burnt his dad. After it was dropped in he beeped happily before rolling back to Tony and snuggling into his side.

Tony just laughed lightly and pet his first child. This was what a family was supposed to be like. It didn’t matter if it was made of mostly ‘artificial life forms’. They loved him and he didn’t know where he would be without them. 

There was a few moment of silence before something broke the calm.

“Am I interrupting something?” came a sophisticated voice. 

Looking over to the door was a man in blue robes and a cloak. His gray eyes looked over everything in the room before stopping once more on the cuddle pile. There was no warning from Fri, so obviously it was an ally. For the ones that didn’t know the name ‘Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, appeared on the footage.

“No, just taking care of something I should have a while ago. Everything ready, already? Taking me away now?” Tony asked, seemingly relaxed with this man.

“Just till we get the wards up. I will be sure to return you home by curfew, you don’t need to worry.”

“Never crossed my mind, Prince Charming,” Tony smirked, “Allow me to get washed up and in more comfortable clothes.”

“You forget I was coming? Not becoming of a Princess,” the sorcerer asked in a teasing manner.

“No, my baby girl made sure I had everything set out before she let me come down to the workshop. I needed to calm my nerves a bit before all this…still not comfortable with magic. Your the only magic user thus far that hasn’t tried to hurt me with said skills.”

“You needn’t explain, I understand completely. I’ll be right here when you are done.”

“Alright gimme about 30 minutes.”

Tony then detangled himself from the hug fest and made his way to the elevator for FRIDAY to take him to his floor. It was after the younger man left that his protective elder brother stepped up to the plate. He didn’t know what sort of relationship the Sorcerer and the Inventor had so he didn’t want to assume. Tony, however, never did anything normal when it came to coping after something devastating happened.

“So you and Tones?”

“There is nothing romantic between us, Colonel. You needn’t worry, I am not one to take advantage of someone in such a state.”

“I didn’t mean…” Rhodey trailed off. That was not what he was implying but you know, things don’t often come out the way he wanted. He did want to know if there was anything there at all not saying there was anything romantic. The man just wanted to know his little brother was safe, that was all.

“Trust me, if anything your display there helped me solidify my opinion about you. You really do care about Tony. I respect that greatly. I am just trying to fix a few problems before the situation spirals out of control.”

“What do you mean?” Vision asked. There was something more to this so he wanted all the data to be sure.

“The witch that was in your midst, her magic has been negatively affecting people even without being actively used. It shows that she lacks competence when it comes to her skills and if she isn’t careful she can easily hurt more people…even the ones she never intended, like her allies.”

“Oh trust me…she intended to hurt Tony when they first met,” Rhodes explained, “I can only imagine that continues to remain true. Hell, Tony was keeping her in the compound because people were crying out for her blood. There are many that hate her kind, regardless of what she has or hasn’t done, they hate indifferently. Yet, Rogers didn’t see it that way…he either is really that stupid or he thinks he has more pull on people than what he actually does. He sent Barton to ‘break her out’ under the notion she was being held captive. Hello, she wasn’t locked in or anything but it was too dangerous for her to leave without getting shot at, it was only till everything died down…now look what happened.”

True…they discussed what happened. Barton left his family and if it wasn’t for Tony, something awful could have happened to that man’s children. Tony called up Laura as soon as he could asking what was going on and why Barton wasn’t back in the US. When Laura heard what Tony had to say they both came to the agreement there was too little information to go off of but she would take her kids and go into hiding until they had all versions. 

Laura wasn’t too happy when she saw Tony beat up and being the expert with children that she was…she was able to pry everything out of Tony about what happened. In the end, Laura moved into the Tower for the time being under a different name to keep people off her and her children's trail till both she and Tony could figure out what to do next. She and Vision had been in charge of making sure Tony didn’t work himself to death…

“More than likely…” Stephen said simply ending that tangent and getting back to the witch, “Well, she won’t be back anytime soon. With her fleeing and becoming a fugitive, Tony’s petition for a visa for her isn’t going to go through…that would have offered her some protection but they don’t award them to people who are international criminals. The UN is surprised that Wakanda hasn’t said anything yet, even though we know they are in their borders.”

“Small blessings,” the Colonel said sitting down.

“Indeed, so with that in mind, I had talked to Wong about how to proceed. The best bet would be to take Tony to see Wong in a safe space…he wants to look over what I have seen before continuing with trying to remove the magic. After all, we don’t want to hurt him and I am still fairly new to this even with all my training, I am not taking chances.”

There was silence for a moment before Rhodes spoke again. Obviously, it hurt him that he couldn’t help Tony out…but he was grateful there was someone who could.

“Thank you for helping him.”

“You don’t need to thank me…this was my choice. I have taken it upon myself to protect what is needed.”

“What do you mean?” FRIDAY asked curiosity deep in her voice.

“I have seen many dimensions besides this one and they all hold one thing in common. If Tony Stark dies before Thanos is defeated the world is lost. In the earths where he never existed, there isn’t even a fight and the Chitauri were able to win at their first invasion. The rest of the Avengers could be there or they were replaced with a reasonable equal. A sharpshooter for an archer, a British spy for a Russian one, a Marvel for a Captain, a Goddess instead of a God and a She-Hulk for the Hulk…and many more could be substituted but the one thing that cannot be changed was Tony Stark was there. Male or female it didn’t matter…they were there and the one who could not be substituted with anyone else. His level of intelligence, his genius, skills in multitasking, there is no match for him…we are truly lucky he is not a villain, for if he was, the world would have already fallen.”

“You mean…” FRIDAY stopped short as her processors were trying to keep up with the information she was getting.

“Yes, Tony Stark had potential to be the ultimate enemy…we are all lucky we live in this dimension,” Stephen answered.

There was then a comfortable silence. Which seemed odd but it only proved that all their work with Tony and building the bonds they have was worth it in more ways than one. If he had been all alone for most of his life there was a high chance that he could be the one they were bowing to. Or worse. 

Yet, there was a thin line had to be crossed and Stephen crossed it. Out of everyone truly needed to stop Thanos, Tony Stark is essential. It could be because of how he worked with others. The multiple plans he was able to make in split seconds. No one knew for sure but the fact he exists means they have a chance. They have a chance to beat back Thanos…it was scary to think that mere months ago…they could have lost the battle against Thanos before it even started.

Still…Rhodes seemed to want to pick up the conversation from before. The one about the two geniuses possibly becoming more than just workmates. He wanted Tony happy and he seemed interested in the sorcerer…call it brother’s instinct or something. Strange also seemed interested but was not willing to cross that line just yet. More worried for Tony’s well-being than a potential relationship. Even though Tony’s state of mind could affect the battle with Thanos, you could tell it was more than just that alone.

“Just so you know, if you and Tones do progress-”

“If we get to that point,” Strange stated cutting him off, “Colonel, I will be running it by you first.”

Rhodey stared at the ex-surgeon. Seeing nothing but the truth in his gaze he nodded. He felt sure that Stephen was only looking out for Tony and the fact the man was so blunt made him rest easy. People who hide things don’t normally have a response on their tongue so quickly. Not even trained ones.

With that, Tony came back. Dressed and ready to go. As much as he seemed eager to get this going, it was clear he was nervous. Magic always made him so nervous. His nerves dialed down as he got hugged once more by Rhodes and was told that he would be waiting with his favorite take-out when he got back for finally taking care of this problem. That Rhodes was proud of him for getting help.

There was some more friendly banter before Stephen created a portal…stating he was doing so as to not freak Tony out. He had Tony walk next to him and the Cloak of Levitation gently wrapped part of themselves around the frazzled genius tucked into their partner’s side as if to aid in keeping the man calm. It must have worked a little bit because they were able to get through the portal with no problems.

Watching as it closed, the family that was left behind continued to stare at the blank space.

**~~~*~~~**

The video cut out there.

T’Challa looked at his guests. All of them were a little slack jawed and barely believing what they had witnessed and heard.

“It looks like you failed to mention a few things, Mr. Rogers,” the young king stated.

“I-I didn’t, I just,” Steve stutters not exactly knowing what to say. Steve couldn’t refute anything as he may have wanted because it was true. He never thought he would be confronted with the evidence like this. Not in front of his team or even the King…but, their actions could not be covered up. He never knew Wanda was hurting Tony but it should have been clear with how much she had hated and continued to hate the man. He never thought Tony was keeping her safe when he sent Clint to get her. Steve never knew there were those types of hate groups around. Also the fact that they were not as necessary as they thought…the world could live without them and there some worlds that did. They had counter parts they could be replaced by…Tony, however, didn’t. That stung greatly.

The Captain was taken out of his thoughts by the voice of the King. there was more than just them at stake here. They put an entire country at risk. It was even known they were here but what could they do now?

“This puts me in a tough situation. The world knows you are here but have not yet said anything…this could mean they are planning to answer with force or they have not figured out how to approach the subject with me. Now, what am I to do? They will be watching everywhere, you can’t just leave because anymore harm done to any more people and you will be more than just the most wanted in the world. You will become the most hated.”

It was not a moment after that this all came to a head when Scott just broke down shouting. He may have been lead to believe Stark was the bad guy but honestly,…he was wrong and so was everyone else.

“I never realized Stark went through that much…what did you people do to him?” Scott asks in disbelief, “I joined you because I thought you were right and we were fighting for the greater good. Now, I see you are just selfish assholes. Oh my god, what I have done. Cassie…Cassie, I’m so sorry…”

The others were not in much better spirits. 

Clint didn’t know that Laura had been in touch with Stark or the fact that Stark cared so much to get ahold of his wife as soon as he was able. He didn’t know Laura had abandoned ship at the farm to move to the Tower when Stark came back apparently left to die by Steve in Siberia… The things he had said to Stark on the Raft, how wrong he was because Stark didn’t turn Laura or his kids away and was keeping them safe till he could find a place for them. Stark was obviously a better man than he gave him credit for.

Wanda looked as if she was ready to either cry or self-destruct. Stark had only been keeping her safe and all she could do was hurt him. With this video, there was a mound of evidence that this was the case. All those hate groups. They hated her for even existing and the fact she was present for a few catastrophes made it worse. They wanted her dead. Inside the compound she had been safe, she wasn’t going to be there forever. Stark was even trying to get her a visa…now that was in shambles because she just jumped at the chance to leave…

Sam never noticed how much they all just used Stark as a bank. The evidence was there clearly. They let Tony do all the work while they reaped the benefits. Sure, they had the odd missions and tried but it wasn’t an everyday thing. Tony actually had a job, multiple ones and they all just made life that much harder for him. He was the one cleaning up their messes. They didn’t lift a finger to offer him support, a shoulder to lean on or even to help with the crowds. The group treated him like an outsider…and Sam just followed along like a good little soldier. He was disgusted with himself.

They could only wonder when Natasha would hear or see this and what her reaction would be. She wasn’t here and obviously, she wasn’t with Stark meaning she hopped ship again. Changing sides forever it would seem. If the world knew they were in Wakanda then it wouldn’t take much for them to find the Black Widow no matter how good she was. She would soon know what they had done…Stark by now was probably better. He might even be in a relationship…they didn’t know. For someone who lived in the limelight, he was able to hide a lot from them but they never bothered to look either.

Looking back to T’Challa he gestured to the guards around the room. They were there from the start but now they didn’t seem as ‘friendly’? It was not the correct term but they were more rigid now in their behavior. It was obvious what was happening now.

“My options are limited…” T’Challa began, “I am sorry but this seems like the only way ensure my country doesn’t suffer. Do you concede being placed under arrest or shall I enforce it?”

“No…no, that isn’t necessary…but…” Steve stated in a soft voice he wanted to say something but nothing would come out.

“I will keep Barnes safe…if that is what you are worried about.”

“No…I know he’ll be safe…but Tony-”

“Is no longer someone you need to worry about, I’m afraid…he has better people looking after him now,” T’Challa began. He had met the Sorcerer and where he wasn’t sure exactly, there was more to the relationship between him and Stark at that moment than there was when this video was taken. “Yet, this Thanos threat is real…I was hoping there could be a way to get you back to the US but with Dr. Stark being as busy as he is…the UN is your only option. You will be needed on the battlefield just because we need everyone we can muster. This way…the UN may go easier on you.”

The Rogues nodded. It made sense and with a nod they allowed themselves to be collected and taken to the cells they would be in when the UN got there. The King would be contacting them as soon as the cell doors were shut. He could only pray the story he made up would hold. That they were working on trying to get them to see the Accords weren’t bad…but they were done talking to brick walls that refused to let the light in.

“Just one more thing to cover…” T’Challa stated as they were escorted out, they all turned but the King only addressed Rogers, “If there is one thing I despise more than anything it is being lied to when I offer assistance. You told me Dr. Stark was alright when I picked you up, Mr. Rogers. You lied…more than once, that character trait you have is something you better work on.”

As the Dora escorted them out of the room and into proper prison cells…the King turned back toward the screen. The papers that went with this video arrived weeks earlier. Getting a hold of the person who sent it was easier than he thought and needless to say he had been endlessly surprised by his informant. He had not been in contact with Stark but someone just as close to him.

“Miss FRIDAY?” T’Challa questioned.

“Yes, your majesty?” The AI asked back.

“Thank you,”

“You’re welcome.”

**~~~*~~~**

Many mistake FRIDAY for having no will of her own. That she follows strictly what Tony had programmed her to. But he always left the option for her to grow. She was her own person and after what happened to her Boss she did what she had to protect him…it was all on her. She was the one that was able to bring the Rogues in. Took quite a bit of planning but there were perks about not having human restrictions.

Fri sent the evidence to T’Challa after pinpointing where the Rogues were hidden. She also made contact with the King to let him know he will be receiving a package and revealed that the UN knew that he was hiding the Ex-Vengers. They talked and she told him everything that her Boss had been going through. She told him he was harboring people who didn’t value those whose views differed from theirs and she was sending evidence to prove it.

A few days later she received a return call. T’Challa, understandably was sorry. He did not know. He believed Rogers had been telling the truth but with everything complied in front of him, it was hard to deny there was more to the story than he was getting. FRIDAY told him that she didn’t send him everything but enough. There were worse things that she held back on as she was not going to put her Boss at risk. However, she did send what was mainly common knowledge. They then worked out a plan…The young king had work to do.

**~~~*~~~**

It had been couple months since the residents of the compounds received word of what happened. That T’Challa had finally come to the UN with the admission he has had the Rogues in Wakanda for months. He had kept them hidden mainly because he felt they could be reformed and he was giving them the chance. However, it seemed that this was not the case and had left him in a tight spot. He arrested as soon as more and correct information came into Wakanda about everything they had left behind.

So the Rogues were in the custody of the UN now. Colonel Rhodes could concentrate on the more important thing now.

Rhodey looked on from a distance, watching his little brother and the sorcerer interact. He chuckled at their antics. Sending Tony off with Stephen was one of the best things that had happened. His brother was beginning to flourish again and with the New Avengers roster growing Tony needed to be strong. There was something else that was strong as well, Tony and Stephen’s relationship.

When Stephen brought Tony back the change was instantaneous. He was smiling more, so Rhodes thought something had happened. To which both Tony and Stephen told him nothing had. Tony seemed a little put out at that but after Stephen left, the genius told him everything that happened. Stephen stayed true to his word but they did have a heart to heart. He told Tony of everything he had gone through…and the billionaire came clean as well. If anything happened it was that the walls Tony had put up came down for someone that understood.

Tony also confessed he was attracted to the mage and Stephen stated he felt the same but right now wouldn’t be good for either of them. They both had to heal a little more before venturing forward into another relationship. Rhodey told him that Stephen was right, making Tony look up to him with some shock in his features. Yet, the Colonel also said that he approved of sorcerer if they decided to take things further. The smile he got from Tony was well worth it.

A couple months after that Stephen had approached him. He wanted to have his approval to ask for lack of a better term court, Tony. This caused the military man to smile and laugh a bit. He told Stephen yes and he was just surprised he kept his word. The former surgeon looked offended at that for a moment before Rhodes told him everyone else would have asked Tony first even though it was clear they would have to deal Rhodey later.

Stephen stated that logic made no sense. For if this worked and they wanted to take things even further having the blessing from the family was important. Rhodes gave him a look at that statement. The Sorcerer Supreme sighed and said that the time he spent training had changed his views on a lot of things. Some bits that seemed meaningless had more meaning than many knew. He was not the man he had been and was thankful for it.

Right now, Stephen and Tony were having a moment in the lab. They were laughing about something and Tony had his arms around the sorcerer’s waist. Stephen had a single arm around Tony and in his other hand was a spell of some kind. Whatever it was had Tony laughing fully. Like when they in MIT. He hasn’t seen him that carefree in a long time. There was also the bit where he wasn’t freaking out over the whole magic deal either… Tony was moving past that finally.

Looking back at the moment right after the portal closed all those months ago. Vision had asked him a very specific question. One that before Rhodes was not willing to answer because there was no evidence to back other than their own suspicions. 

_“So…do I now have a possibility for a step-father?” The android asked getting a chuckle out of the other man._

Rhodes smiled. Yeah…Vision had himself a step-father now. They just waiting for the wedding...

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that happened. 
> 
> In all honesty with all my research, it was hard to find someone to replace Tony with. I am sure there is one but his skill set was hard to find a good match with. Really hard. I didn't match up everyone based on just skill either. For Cap America it was Cap Marvel who made a good leader even with the differences. I also left Thor's spot a little blank because I didn't know if I wanted to use the Jane version of Thor or if I wanted to put Sif in there...so I am a little guilty on that one being unclear. Same with the sharpshooter...I kinda wanted to throw Punisher (you know different world sorta thing so he wouldn't be exactly the same) in there cause he is a bit of marksman but it didn't feel right...I am hopelessly unsure about things ^^'
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! If there is something unclear or I missed please lemme know! ^^ Much love and laterz~!


End file.
